Beso
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 7 de Yuri on Ice. Yuri x Victor. Fanfic Yaoi.


Yuri on Ice no me pertenece o sería puro Yaoi xD

 **Advertencia** : _Yaoi y spoiler del capitulo 7 así que ir con cuidado ^^_

* * *

 **Beso**

Todo comenzó de la manera mas extraña posible, un vídeo que de repente llamó su atención, no es como si no hubiera ninguna persona que intentara imitar su coreografía antes, pero ese chico tenia algo especial, algo que cautivo su mirada desde el primer instante y que lo llevó a cometer una de las locuras mas grandes, viajar a Japón solo para conocer a aquel chico que acabó siendo la persona mas rara que nunca conoció.

Siempre reaccionaba de manera exagerada y se negaba a compartir cama con él, cosa por la cual cualquier fan estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que hiciera falta y además de eso su manera de avergonzarse cada vez que estaban desnudos en las aguas termales no tenía precio, quizás por eso lo hacía tan a menudo, porque sus expresiones eran adorables y sentía algo calido en su pecho cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos tan tímido.

Cada roce era una tortura para el mayor y no podía evitar tomarle el pelo para camuflar sus sentimientos por él pero sabía que no podía seguir así eternamente y que acabaría explotando tarde o temprano, pero no quería preocupar a Yuri aun más de lo que se preocupaba por el patinaje, aunque eso no quería decir que no pudiera darle indirectas sobre lo que sentía tal y como lo hizo en la playa cuando le preguntó si él pensaba en el como un novio, pero tras la reacción exagerada del chico solo pudo deprimirse. Nunca le había ocurrido algo semejante, ya fueran hombres o mujeres cualquier persona se moría por ser solo objeto de atención del ruso pero que la única persona que le importaba fuera tan diferente lo confundía y no era capaz de ordenar sus sentimientos.

Cuando le dió la canción Eros a Yuri solo pensaba en como podría mejorar en el patinaje pero nunca creyó que gracias a eso muchos rivales empezarían a fijarse en el y sin decir nada nuevamente tuvo que contener sus celos y sonreír para que el chico no se preocupara.

Tiempo más tarde Yuri parecía diferente, seguía igual de tímido y torpe pero parecía seguro de sí mismo sobre el tema que quería representar, el amor. Victor se asustó cuando lo escuchó decir eso, tenía miedo de que Yuri se hubiera enamorado de alguien más y temía por primera vez perder aquello que tanto le importaba así que no dijo nada y siguió haciendo bromas como siempre, pidiéndole que lo sedujera aún cuando sabía que el chico no lo tomaría en serio, guardando sus sentimientos de manera que cuando bebió salieron a la luz y acabo desnudándose mientras que abrazaba a Yuri pero por suerte nadie lo tomó en serio ni siquiera el mismo Yuri lo cual lo tranquilizaba pero al mismo tiempo le hacía doler el pecho, estaba seguro de que el chico ni siquiera pensaba en él como un hombre y eso le bajaba la autoestima aun si seguía sonriendo.

Finalmente en el Grand Prix de China no logró mantener la situación mas bajo control, Yuri estaba nervioso y el no sabía como intentar tranquilizarlo, intento motivarlo poniéndole un reto, fue la única idea que se le ocurrió así que intento realizarla, le dijo que si no lograba llegar al podio dejaría de entrenarle y en lugar de la reacción esperada, que le prometiera que lo lograría, se encontró algo que lo dejo sin palabras, el chico se puso a llorar como un niño indefenso y le pidió que se quedara a su lado haciendo que el corazón del ruso latiera como loco ¿Si se lo pedía de esa manera como no hacerlo? Si le pedía la luna se la traería solo para hacerlo feliz.

Una vez Yuri se calmo, llegó su turno de darlo todo sobre el hielo y Victor mentiría si dijera que no estaba de los nervios pero cuando lo vio en el medio de la pista sonriendo supo que todo saldría bien porque era el mismo Yuri del vídeo, el del que se enamoró. Así que nervioso y sintiendo un gran orgullo vio como el chico demostraba su amor de la mejor manera posible, patinando, y para al ruso le daba igual si era un tazón de cerdo, alguien que conquistara mujeres o que intentara demostrar amor porque él amaba al chico de todas las maneras posibles dentro y fuera de la pista y si le mostraba esas facetas que aun no conocia solo le hacía interesarse mas y mas por el.

Cuando Yuri acabo salió corriendo, no sabía en que momento sus piernas comenzaron a moverse sin pensarlo pero solo sabía que tenía que ver al chico, felicitarlo, abrazarlo y... no lo sabía pero necesitaba saber que eso era real y que estaba junto a el, al parecer el menor tuvo la misma idea y también se apresuró a su encuentro pero por su cara sorprendida jamás esperó que Victor se le tirara encima para abrazarlo y besarlo. El ruso sintió como Yuri tembló bajo el por la sorpresa de sentir los labios del mayor sobre los propios pero en lugar de apartarse lo abrazo por la espalda y gracias al impulso perdieron el equilibrio y acabaron en el suelo. Ambos sabían que estaban siendo observados por miles de personas pero no podían separarse hasta que Victor logró hacer un gran esfuerzo y separar sus brazos del menor para tomarlo por la mano y arrástralo fuera de la pista hasta algún lugar donde pudieran estar solos y aclarar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó Yuri muy nervioso y sonrojado mientras intentaba no hacerse ilusiones pensando que era un saludo en otros países

\- Eso fue un beso Yuri, es lo que hacen dos personas cuando se aman - explicó Victor como si fuera lo mas obvio

\- Por eso mismo estoy preguntando ¿Porque me besaste Victor? - preguntó el menor muy nervioso por la cercanía del ruso

\- Porque te amo, a pesar de que no me quieres como pareja y no me dejas dormir contigo yo no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia ti - confesó Victor mientras lo miraba fijamente con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules

\- Ambos somos hombres y tu eres el gran- intento poner escusas Yuri pero el mayor lo interrumpió

\- Quiero saber tus sentimientos sobre mi persona no por mi carrera - pidió Victor sintiéndose nervioso por la respuesta

Yuri se sonrojó, la verdad es que ese beso había despertado extraños sentimientos en él y no estaba seguro de como clasificarlos pues el antes era un fan del ruso pero quería volver a sentir la sensación de besar esos labios tan carnosos y que lo abrazara fuertemente y eso no parecía alejarse mucho de la definición de amor.

\- A mi me gustas - admitió Yuri muy avergonzado

\- Entonces lo mejor será que si ganas el próximo Grand Prix te de como recompensa mi cuerpo - dijo Victor de manera seductora

Yuri se sonrojo como tomate y empezó a balbucear palabras que nadie comprendía cuando un liquido rojo comenzó a caer de su nariz.

\- ¿Te golpeaste nuevamente? - preguntó el ruso preocupado

Una cosa estaba clara si el solo hecho de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Victor le hacía sangrar la nariz significaba que estaría en problemas para mantener la cordura durante la próxima competición.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* fue algo cortito pero si os gusto no dudéis en dejar un review ^^


End file.
